


Another Me

by ami_ven



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “I don’t think I can describe it.”
Relationships: Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra)
Kudos: 6





	Another Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" challenge (write only during a song), prompt "Cheetara's Theme (from _Thundercats_ )

Adora held the sword in her hand, staring at the shining blade, then looked back up at Glimmer.

“I… I don’t think I can describe it,” she said, at last. “The transformation… I’m still _me_ , of course, but I’m also She-Ra. And She-Ra isn’t another person, except that she is. Except that she’s me.”

Her friend frowned. “It doesn’t hurt, does it?”

“No,” Adora said, quickly. “It feels wonderful. Like all the She-Ras before me cheering me on. I wish I could explain it better.”

Glimmer smiled. “I think you just did.”

THE END


End file.
